Le royaume Vongola
by Meli-chan27
Summary: L'histoire commence lorsque Giotto di Vongola engage un énième professeur particulier pour son fils, Tsunayoshi. Cependant, comment étudier normalement lorsque des situations improbables ET dangereuses se mettent en place? C'est survivre qui compte, maintenant. Fiction R27.
1. Prologue

Giotto, roi du royaume Vongola, décide d'engager un professeur particulier pour remonter les notes désastreuses de son fils, Tsuna.

Pair: R27

Disclaimer: Si Reborn était à moi... L'histoire que vous connaissez passerait aux oubliettes. Bienvenue dans un superbe manga yaoi dans lequel Tsuna cherche à lutter contre ses pulsions sauvages et ou ses Gardiens cherchent à bien s'occuper de lui... En même temps.

Mais Reborn n'est pas à moi, dommage!

Crack-fic, ça partira en délire.

* * *

Il était une fois, dans une contrée lointaine, un royaume perdu au milieu de nulle part. Le royaume Vongola. Il était prospère et ses habitants vivaient bien. Le roi, Giotto di Vongola, régnait d'une manière juste et était respecté de tous. Son fils, Tsunayoshi, était plutôt réputé pour son don, qui consistait à tout foirer, comme ils aimaient à le dire.

-Tsunayoshi! appela son professeur.  
-O...Oui? dit le concerné en relevant la tête de derrière son livre, essuyant très discrètement (du moins, il l'espérait) le filet de bave sur son menton.  
-Votre test. Pitoyable, déclara l'autre en secouant la tête.

Tsuna se leva et prit doucement la feuille des mains de son professeur, qui retourna s'asseoir en soupirant. Celui-ci fit de même en voyant sa note... Ah, oui. 1,5/100, il avait fait fort là.

-_Père va me tuer!_ pensa-t-il, et un grand frisson le parcourut quand il vit ce même père débarquer.

Il discuta un peu avec le professeur, et celui-ci sembla s'illuminer avant de partir en courant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tsuna regarda bizarrement son père.

-Quoi? Je lui ai juste dit qu'il était renvoyé...  
-Il me déteste.  
-Mais non.  
-Mais, père, pourquoi l'avez-vous renvoyé?  
-Il m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien, que tu n'arriverais à rien. Alors je t'ai trouvé un nouveau professeur~ chantonna-t-il d'un air triomphant.

Son fils avait une mine à faire pleurer une pierre. Pourquoi? hurlait-il intérieurement.

-Ah, c'est un spécialiste des... cas extrêmes... tels que toi, ajouta-t-il en louchant sur sa feuille.  
-Cas extrême... murmura Tsuna pour lui-même.

Le soir même, Tsuna se jeta sur son lit en soupirant.

_-J'en ai marre,_ pensa-t-il_. Toujours pareil. Si mon prof' était sympa, à la limite... Mais, des cinquante trois profs que j'ai eu, ils étaient tous pareil: grincheux, autoritaires et vieux. Ça fait peut-être cliché, mais c'est vrai. Alors qu'on m'excuse de me faire une idée de ce nouveau prof'_!

Il finit, sur ces pensées, par s'endormir, rêvant qu'il se noyait dans une mare de zéros.

* * *

Voila pour le prologue. Très court certes... C'est un aperçu, c'est tout. Des avis? Reviews? Vous êtes pas obligés... Disons juste que, plus y'a des reviews, plus j'ai envie de poster la suite...


	2. Ch1: C'est lui, mon prof' particulier?

Je suis de **retouuur**! Avec le chapitre 1! Eh oui. Coucou. XD

Alors...** Les réponses aux** **review's anonymes!**

poisson: Je ne sais pas encore. Ce sera surtout du R27, mais pourquoi pas du All27 en fond? Merci pour ta review ;D

Kyu-chan: Bien, voila la suite! Contente que tu aimes XD

**Disclaimer:** Si Reborn! était à moi, ce serait pas du tout comme ça. Ce serait du yaoi à fond, et les phrases "Je vais te mordre à mort!" et "Je vais posséder ton corps!" prendraient enfin tout leur sens ;D Mais Reborn n'est pas à moi, ce n'est pas du yaoi et ces phrases n'ont aucun double sens... Enfin, avec les personnes qui les disent, on sait jamais, m'voyez.

**Note de l'auteur numéro 1**: Je vous aime tous. Je pensais pas avoir des review's la journée même où je posterais le prologue cette histoire! Ca me fait trop plaisir, vous imaginez pas. Oui, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction dans un rêve, et j'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la rédiger... Alors voila.

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2** (oui, il n'y a qu'un seul auteur XD): J'aimerais préciser que, même si c'est un royaume et tout le bataclan, les personnages ne s'habillent pas avec des choses trop médiévales... Quand ils le peuvent. Bon, j'arrête mon blabla. Bonne lecture! ~

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en sursaut. Son cauchemar était devenu un peu trop cauchemardesque pour lui. Il se leva, l'esprit encore embrumé, les cheveux plus décoiffés qu'à l'ordinaire et trempé de sueur, et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord, et regarda un instant le ciel saturé d'étoiles. La lune était pleine, à son zénith ; il devait être minuit.

-Ah, fit-il en soupirant. Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte que le soleil se lève. (Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.) Et Père qui en rajoute... Je sais bien que j'ai 15 ans aujourd'hui, mais m'offrir un professeur pour l'occasion... Si Mère n'était pas morte, elle aurait continué à m'apprendre elle-même, et je n'aurais pas eu à supporter ces profs grincheux et sévères... Enfin, au début, ils étaient différents ; il y avait eu Mr Gokudera, qui expliquait toujours d'une manière que lui seul comprenait. Il m'adorait, en plus... Même lui a fini par renoncer. Une autre exception avait été Mr Yamamoto. Il expliquait, à l'opposé de Mr Gokudera, d'une manière tellement simple que je ne pouvais pas suivre... Des onomatopées, franchement? Après ça, il n'y a eu que des vieux cinglés. (Il soupira à nouveau, et regarda la lune.) Je me demande comment sera ce prof'... Père ne m'a même pas dit son nom.

Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour, conscient qu'il n'allait pas dormir de sitôt. Sa chambre étant au rez-de-chaussée, il lui suffisait de sauter et il atterrissait cinquante centimètres plus bas, dans l'herbe. C'était l'astuce qu'il avait trouvé pour sortir un peu ; il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais le droit d'aller se promener sans une dizaine de gardes autour de lui. Fichu père trop protecteur qui jouait à la mère poule.

Il se promena dans le jardin, évitant les endroits trop éclairés où il pouvait se faire repérer. En trois ans qu'il faisait ça, il avait l'habitude. Encore en pyjama (à savoir une espèce de chemise trop grande pour lui, et un pantalon en tissu), il se hissa dans son arbre favori. Il était assez haut pour avoir une vue sur l'ensemble du jardin, et ses branches étaient assez solides pour s'y installer sans difficultés. L'arbre se situait au bord du chemin principal, qui conduisait directement au château. Il s'assit sur une branche qui le cachait aux yeux du monde, et lui pouvait tout voir sans être vu.

Un bruit attira alors son attention. Il se retourna en direction de l'entrée principale.

C'était un carrosse, venu du pays voisin. L'homme qui en descendit se trouvait dans l'ombre. Il tendit un papier aux gardes, qui le laissèrent aussitôt passer en le lisant. Alors, l'inconnu sortit de l'ombre, et le brun étouffa un cri, s'accrochant avec force à sa branche pour ne pas tomber. Ses joues se colorèrent et il écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais vu une personne semblable à celle-ci. Elle semblait surréaliste, éclairée par la lune. Il était vêtu d'une manière insolite : il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Une veste noire, qu'il tenait à la main, semblait de la même matière que le pantalon. Une sorte de ruban orange -une cravate?- entourait son cou, et était défait. Il portait un chapeau étrange, entouré d'un ruban de la même couleur que ce qu'il avait autour du cou, cachant son visage aux yeux de tous. Un lézard - ou un caméléon, pensa Tsuna - s'y tenait.

L'inconnu s'arrêta, et tourna la tête vers l'arbre où l'adolescent se cachait. Tsuna eut un sursaut de frayeur et serra plus fort sa branche en priant pour qu'il ne l'aie pas vu. L'homme finit par s'en aller, et si Tsuna avait relevé la tête, il aurait vu ce sourire étrange accroché à ses lèvres.

De retour dans son lit, il chercha longtemps le sommeil._ Qui était-ce?_ songea-t-il en se retournant._ Pourquoi avait-il débarqué au milieu de la nuit?_

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Tsuna émergea de son sommeil, ouvrit ses yeux embrumés de fatigue et se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié par terre, les pieds encore sur le lit, et la couverture presque arrachée au lit tombait sur lui. Il se redressa en râlant.

-J'y crois pas... maugréa-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se jeta de l'eau dans la figure. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

Puis il se souvint de l'inconnu qu'il avait vu cette même nuit. Il était là._ Dans le château. _Cette seule pensée remplit Tsuna d'effroi. Son père n'était même pas au courant! Il se précipita dans sa chambre, ouvrit son armoire et mit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il avait décidément horreur de toutes les fanfreluches qui étaient de coutume. Aussi, il y dénicha un pantalon large noir, et un pull... muni de ces horribles fanfreluches. C'était les habits les plus modestes de son armoire... Il se mit à admirer la tenue de l'inconnu qui avait débarqué la nuit même. Elle était tellement simple!

Une fois habillé, il se précipita hors de sa chambre et courut jusqu'à la chambre de son père, en dérapant et en manquant de renverser plusieurs personnes au passage - mais ce sont des détails. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et...

...Ne trouva personne.

-D'accord... dit-il doucement en regardant autour de lui.  
-Happy birthday, mon Tsuna! hurla soudain une voix familière.

Tsuna fut aussitôt étouffé par son père, qui commença à lui chanter Joyeux anniversaire dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Anglais, japonais, français, italien, espagnol, allemand, et j'en passe...

-...Merci, papa... Lâche-moi, pitié...

Giotto s'interrompit aussitôt et laissa respirer son fils. Il l'aimait trop pour le tuer. (Je crois.)

-Il a enfin arrêté avec son "Père" et son vouvoiement... déclara-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais.  
-Désolé, Père... fit l'autre en regardant ailleurs.  
-NON! Papa, corrigea-t-il, ému. Il fallait dire que les bonnes manières de son fils l'exaspéraient. (Le monde à l'envers.)  
-Bref. Je voulais vou... te dire, se corrigea-t-il en apercevant le regard meurtrier de son père,... J'ai vu quelqu'un hier débarquer ici cette nuit. Il avait une autorisation...  
-Ce doit être ton professeur particulier, constata-t-il faiblement, toujours dans sa joie. (Il secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.) Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu l'as vu, puisque la fenêtre de ta chambre ne donne pas sur le jardin, (Tsuna déglutit), mais tu commenceras les cours cet après-midi.  
-B... Bien.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna sortit de la chambre. Il ferma la porte, et se dirigea calmement vers sa chambre, affichant un visage impassible qui se fendait d'un sourire faux lorsque l'un des domestiques lui souhaitaient un bon anniversaire. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, la referma tout aussi calmement, puis commença à paniquer.

-C'est lui, mon professeur particulier?!

* * *

Un peu court, je l'admets... Mais j'avais vraiment envie de couper là. (Moi sadique? Mais non.)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! Ca fait toujours plaisir, je vous assure. Plus y'en a, plus le chapitre est long! (Normalement... Ahem.)

Mon rythme de publication est hyper-irrégulier. Voila!


	3. Ch2: Est-ce que je suis fou?

Coucou! C'est Meli-chan27, il est quatre heures du mat' mais on s'en fout les gens! XD

Réponses aux review's à la fin du chapitre ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Est-ce que je suis maudit ou tout le monde est devenu fou?**

* * *

-_C'est lui, mon professeur particulier?!_

Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré.

-Sérieusement, j'ai eu cinquante trois profs vieux et stricts (si on ommet Mr Yamamoto et Mr Gokudera...), et maintenant c'est un dieu qui va me faire cours?

Il ne prêtait plus attention aux choses qu'il déblatérait, préférant vider son sac d'abord. Quand il fut calmé (environ une heure après), il sortit de sa chambre, un air apparemment serein sur le visage, se dirigeant vers la salle à manger.

Son air serein se fissura de manière imperceptible quand il arriva dans la salle et vit qui était assis à la gauche de son père.

-Ah, Tsuna, dit Giotto, un large sourire aux lèvres. Voici ton professeur, Reborn.

-Enchanté, déclara alors ce dernier d'une manière calme - trop calme - en se levant et en tendant la main au jeune Vongola.

Celui-ci rougit en serrant la main du plus âgé.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola, répondit-il d'une manière qui se voulait assurée. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Mr Reborn.

-Appelle-moi juste Reborn.

Devenait-il fou? Sa voix était aussi parfaite que lui! Il se retint de hurler comme une fan-girl en admiration devant du yaoi tout en s'asseyant à la droite de son père - en face de son nouveau prof'.

Au cours du repas, il ne fit que regarder son œuf au plat, n'osant pas regarder son tuteur en face. Il se retint également de se gifler : on aurait dit une fillette amoureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. Bon, il était vrai qu'il avait un corps androgyne et un caractère sensible, mais il fallait pas abuser non plus.

Pris dans ses sombres pensées, il ne vit pas son père et son tuteur échanger un sourire sadique. Tsuna commença, pris d'un accès de rage envers lui-même, à planter sa fourchette un million de fois dans son œuf, imaginant que celui-ci était sa sensibilité omniprésente, et retint un rire sadique.

L'après-midi même, il était devant la porte de la salle d'étude, pris d'un accès de nervosité. Il tenta de se composer un masque de sérénité, sans succès pour son plus grand malheur (et pour le plus grand bonheur de l'auteure sadique qui tire les ficelles). Il finit par entrouvrir la porte, jetant un regard peu assuré dans la salle.

Personne.

Il s'assit sur une chaise, posa son livre devant lui sur la table et attendit.

Les secondes s'étirèrent, formant des minutes. Le tic tac incessant de l'horloge seul rompait le silence.

Tic, tac, tic...

Tsuna se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et respira un coup.

Tic, tac, tic...

Il s'assit sur le rebord, une vieille manie chez lui, et observa le ciel nuageux.

Tic, tac, tic...

L'air était lourd, chargé d'électricité. Le vent était cependant agréable et doux, rendant la température ambiante supportable, agréable, parfaite même.

Tic, tac, tic...

Un claquement de porte retentit, brisant la magie de l'instant. Tsuna se retourna, et observa d'un œil distrait son tuteur.

-Ça va, on ne s'ennuie pas trop? railla-t-il.

-Non, ça va, dit le brun tout en se levant, à moitié endormi par la température.

Il retourna s'asseoir. Le tuteur prit place en face de lui et l'observa, faisant ainsi rougir son élève. Il leva sa main, l'approcha du front de Tsuna, dégagea ses cheveux. (À ce moment, Tsuna crut qu'il allait mourir d'hyper ventilation.)

Et il lui donna une pichenette.

-Aie-euh! se plaignit le brun en s'éloignant, les joues et le front rouges. Il mit les mains sur celui-ci en râlant:

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?

-Tu dormais presque, je voulais te réveiller, dit son professeur d'une fausse voix innocente.

-Bien sûr! Et moi, je suis une petite fille!

-Qui sait? Tu veux qu'on vérifie? railla son professeur, ignorant le fait que son pauvre élève se transformait en tomate.

-N-Non!

-Je plaisantais... Même si je vois que tu aurais bien aimé.

-R-Reborn! se plaignit l'adolescent, rouge pivoine.

Son tuteur se contenta de sourire sournoisement tout en sortant un livre d'on ne sait où.

-Trêve de plaisanteries. J'ai promis à ton père que tu deviendrais fort en cours, et tu le seras.

-Je croyais qu'on ne plaisantait plus? maugréa le brun en saisissant son livre et en l'ouvrant à la page indiquée par Reborn.

-C'est le cas.

Tsuna ne répondit rien, observant plutôt ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. De l'histoire. Ils allaient étudier l'histoire du monde. Gé-ni-al.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'histoire?

-Ils sont tous morts. Ça ne sert à rien d'étudier des gens qui sont morts, lâcha-t-il en regardant son prof'. Attendez, comment vous savez que je n'aime pas ça?

-Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ~

-Sérieusement?

-Bien sûr. Et je vais aussi te faire aimer l'histoire.

-Vous êtes ambitieux, Reborn.

-Je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends.

-Ah oui?

-Oui. Après tout, ne suis-je pas un dieu?

À ce moment-là, Tsuna voulut rétrécir, s'enfuir très loin, se cacher et se perdre dans un trou de souris. Il l'avait entendu... Il l'avait entendu.

-Ah, ton père m'a chargé de te dire que tu étudieras tous les après-midi avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses parfaitement les formules mathématiques, l'histoire ancienne et des poètes de la littérature étrangère.

Le brun ne pût que se poser, en cet instant, une seule et unique question: _Est-ce que je suis maudit ou tout le monde est devenu fou?_

* * *

**Réponses aux review's:**

poisson: Héhé, merci ^^ Je ne compte pas arrêter de sitôt! Merci pour ta review ~

Kyu-chan: Tu sais que ta review m'a achevée? XD il est quatre heures du matin au moment où j'y réponds (et que je la lis) et j'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer! J'ai pas pu résister : il fallait, pour mon bien-être psychologique, que Takeshi et Hayato soient profs. Ça leur va tellement bien XD ah, les explications de Takeshi sont juste géniales :') Merci pour ta review!

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Que vous êtes pas déçus parce que ce chapitre est trop court. J'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement!

Alors bonne année à tous (si vous êtes pas morts d'ici ce soir) et passez de bonnes fêtes!

Allez, un tout dernier mot et je vous fiche la paix: Review's?


	4. Ch3: Parce que tu es mon élève

Note avant de lire ce chapitre: Je ne sais pas d'où viennent mes idées surprenantes, mais si vous avez le courage de lire jusqu'à la fin... Bonne chance. On se retrouve à la fin pour les réponses aux review's anonymes ~

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Parce que tu es mon élève.**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Reborn faisait cours à son élève, et ce dernier dût admettre une chose : c'était que son professeur expliquait vraiment bien. Il ne savait plus si c'était plus le son divin (oui, divin) de sa voix ou l'histoire qui l'intéressait. Le fait était qu'il comprenait.

-Bien. J'espère que tu as suivi, parce que je compte bien t'interroger là-dessus demain.

Tsuna respira. Enfin! Il posa un instant sa tête sur la table, pour savourer le fait qu'il était encore en vie. Il releva cependant bien vite la tête en entendant son prof' continuer:

-Et si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'une erreur...

Il mit sa main près du livre de son élève, sur la table, et se leva, rapprochant sa tête de Tsuna qui vira au rouge tomate, et murmura:

-Tu le regretteras.

Le brun déglutit. Est-ce que la menace était sérieuse? Il crut avoir lu dans le contrat que devait signer chaque professeur engagé qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le blesser...

-J'ai négocié avec ton père à propos du contrat, déclara le plus âgé. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, c'est tout.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

-Il avait l'air plutôt satisfait, d'ailleurs... Le Roi doit être un sadique refoulé, continua-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Tsuna.

Le brun chercha un échappatoire. Si la salle d'étude n'avait pas été au deuxième étage et si il n'y avait pas eu de larges barreaux devant chaque fenêtre à l'étage, il aurait sans doute eu une chance...

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas, railla alors Reborn. (Il attrapa le poignet de son élève et le tira vers lui, collant son front au sien.) Si tu essaies, je te ramènerai ici et te le ferai payer au prix fort.

Tsuna ne pût retenir un glapissement de frayeur. Avec cet air menaçant dans ses yeux...

... Il ressemblait à un tueur.

-V-Vous...

-Hm? fit l'adulte en s'écartant légèrement.

-Vous avez déjà... Tué?

L'adolescent ne comprit pas l'éclat de stupéfaction qui passa dans les yeux de son professeur. Ni le rire qui s'ensuivit. Un rire qui mélangeait surprise et moquerie.

-Qui sait? répondit finalement Reborn en s'écartant de Tsuna. Tu es le premier à me poser cette question en face. Tu as du cran, gamin.

-Parce que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me tuer, sûrement...? tenta le concerné.

-Tu sais que c'est un contrat qui, techniquement, s'applique aux heures d'étude? Donc, en dehors des cours avec moi, ce contrat ne vaut pas un sou ~

-Quoi?!

Le brun jura entre ses dents et son tuteur ricana.

-Enfin, soupira-t-il en s'écartant de son élève. J'espère que tu as suivi.

-O-Oui, murmura l'adolescent en fixant le sol. En même temps, reprit-il pour lui-même, comment j'aurais pu ne pas suivre...

Il rit bizarrement en se triturant les mains, faute de mieux. Reborn devait le regarder de travers, pensa-t-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur le parquet. Au pire, qui s'en préoccupe?

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, laquelle lui fit relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son tuteur.

-Toi aussi, tu es un sadique refoulé, déclara-t-il. Presque un psychopathe.

-Que...?

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, le coupa-t-il en levant le pouce de son autre main. Je vais t'aider à réveiller ta nature sadique sans danger.

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire?!

-Allez, viens au pays des Bisounours!

Reborn se mit à marcher sur des arcs-en-ciel, un grand sourire de trois kilomètres aux lèvres, et se mit à danser avec son père, qui arborait le même sourire.

Et Tsuna se réveilla en hurlant.

-C'était quoi ça?!

Il tenta de respirer calmement - sans succès. Puis il commença à regarder autour de lui.

Il était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la salle d'étude. Le temps était à l'orage, comme avant.

-J'ai rêvé ce cours? murmura le brun en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu t'es endormi lorsque j'ai dit que je comptais t'interroger sur le cours, si tu veux savoir.

-Reborn! fit Tsuna en sursautant.

-Ça ne me concernait pas, mon heure de cours était finie. Alors j'ai ressorti le travail en retard que j'ai emporté de chez moi, et t'ai posé là parce que tu prenais de la place sur la table.

-Ah... (Tsuna se retourna vers la fenêtre, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il venait de fantasmer en rêve sur son professeur. Sans succès. Savoir que son tuteur l'ait porté dans ses bras jusque là n'aidait pas non plus.)

-Pas que ça m'intéresse... Mais pourquoi tu as hurlé?

_Si vous demandez, c'est que ça vous intéresse!_ pensa Tsuna avec une once de désespoir.

-Bien... Vaux mieux pas que quelqu'un le sache un jour, Reborn. Même pas vous. C'est pas contre vous, ne le prenez pas mal... Mais c'est traumatisant.

-Raconte donc.

-Hum... fit Tsuna. Il déglutit puis murmura: C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée...

-Avec ce que j'ai entendu, je me fais une idée de la chose, mais raconte quand même, insista Reborn.

-Attendez. Attendez, attendez, attendez. (*) Ce que vous avez entendu? répéta Tsuna.

-Tu parles en dormant, dit le tuteur avec un sourire.

-Quoooiiiiii?!

-Tu ne savais pas? (Le sourire de l'adulte s'élargit.) Heureux de te l'apprendre. Alors, je sais que tu as rêvé de moi -forcément, tous ceux qui m'ont rencontré rêvent de moi-, de menaces, de meurtres et de Bisou-quelque chose (qui ne m'inspire rien de bon au passage)... J'aime beaucoup cette combinaison, vois-tu.

-Si vous aviez vu mon rêve, vous me tueriez en suivant. Et vous l'aimeriez beaucoup moins, cette combinaison.

-Alors raconte moi.

-Non.

-J'ai un collègue scientifique qui se fera une joie de tester sur toi sa machine à lire les pensées si tu ne dis rien.

-Je vous le dirai un jour. Mais pas maintenant... céda alors le brun.

-Soit. Mais je n'oublie pas, sois-en certain.

Tsuna hocha la tête rapidement puis retourna à sa contemplation des nuages.

-Je n'aime pas les orages, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. C'est flippant.

-Tu peux t'en aller, le cours est fini, signala son tuteur d'un air absent en cherchant dans son tas de feuilles je ne sais quel papier.

Tsuna sourit, puis regarda encore une fois le ciel noir avant de s'approcher de son professeur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste?

-Ça ne te concerne pas.

Le plus jeune insista, en fixant les feuilles de manière à comprendre quelque chose.

-"Acro...balerno"?

-C'est Arcobaleno, corrigea le tuteur en soupirant. Ça veut dire "Arc en ciel."

Tsuna déglutit en pâlissant.

-A-Arc-en-ciel?!

-Oui.

-... Excusez-moi, mais les arcs-en-ciel m'ont traumatisé très récemment.

-Ah oui? Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi.

-N-Non!

-J'en déduis que ça a un rapport avec ton rêve? dit Reborn, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Q-Que...?

-Je suis un dieu. Je sais tout.

-Mais c'est de l'abus, c'est pas croyable!

-Il faudra bien. (Son sourire s'élargit.)

-Mais...

À cet instant, le tonnerre gronda et un éclair zébra le ciel, coupant net Tsuna dans sa phrase, lequel sursauta violemment en s'accrochant à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

La pluie s'écrasa sur les carreaux, les faisant vibrer. Elle tombait à flots, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

-Eh bien, tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu n'aimais pas l'orage.

Le jeune prince prit alors conscience de ce qu'il faisait - entre autres, s'accrocher à son tuteur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il rougit fortement en s'écartant et en se répandant en excuses.

-Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé Reborn. Vous m'en voulez?

Il décocha un regard adorable à son professeur - sans s'en rendre compte. (**)

-...Bien sûr que non, dit le concerné en détournant le regard. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es faible comme tout.

-Mais, euh, Reborn! pleurnicha le brun.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre. Tsuna émit un petit cri et se planqua derrière la chaise de son tuteur. On aurait dit un chaton effrayé.

* * *

Point de vue: _Reborn._

* * *

La vue de son élève en mode chaton effaré à genoux derrière lui amusa Reborn. Et lui fit un drôle d'effet, qu'il n'aurait pu décrire. Il se dit qu'il allait s'amuser un peu, pour tester l'adolescent et pour voir s'il allait provoquer d'autres réactions chez lui.

-D'accord, Tsuna, dit Reborn en se levant pour s'accroupir devant le corps tremblotant. Je sais que c'est dans ta nature, d'être fragile, mais tu es un sadique tout au fond de toi. Je vais t'aider à te réveiller.

-Me... Réveiller? fit le brun d'une voix aigüe - adorable.

-Tu seras plus fort. Mais tu dois me faire confiance.

Il regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux, et vit qu'il cédait. Il sourit alors, sadiquement. Le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, et Tsuna frissonna encore.

-Jurez-moi que vous n'allez pas vous transformer en un espèce de Bisounours.

-...

Reborn le regarda bizarrement. Un Bisou-quoi? Bref, c'était sans importance.

-Je me transformerai seulement en tuteur sadique et imprévisible. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je le suis déjà.

Son élève esquissa un sourire, alors que la tempête faisait rage dehors.

-Tu vas commencer par me tutoyer.

Tsuna rougit et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Le tout était particulièrement... alléchant.

-Je... C'est...

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Révéler son côté sombre requiert pas mal d'efforts, mais surtout de persévérance. Et il te faut un guide en lequel tu as confiance. Alors commence par me tutoyer.

-... D'accord, vo-tu as gagné, murmura son interlocuteur en regardant ailleurs, reposant les mains sur ses genoux.

-Pardon? sourit l'autre. Je n'ai pas entendu.

-Tu m'as très bien entendu, dit plus fort Tsuna - pas assez cependant pour satisfaire un Reborn.

-Pardon? répéta-t-il, franchement amusé.

-J'ai dit que tu m'avais bien entendu! hurla Tsuna en se levant.

La pièce à présent sombre fut illuminée par un éclair, faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat furieux. Lorsque le tonnerre gronda à nouveau, presque en même temps que la foudre, le brun glapit en se recroquevillant, les poings serrés sur sa tête en une espèce de protection instinctive. Et son tuteur sourit franchement.

-C'est pas mal. Mais tu peux mieux faire, en matière d'énervement. J'en suis sûr.

-C'est pas drôle, Reborn.

-C'est sérieux. Bon, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, le côté sadique... Il est bien là, mais trop endormi. Je crois que je vais te présenter à quelqu'un qui saura t'aider en la matière.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi?

Le tuteur regarda son élève, surpris par la question. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi y répondre. Il se leva donc, et dit la chose la plus logique qui lui vint à l'esprit en cet instant:

-Parce que tu es mon élève.

* * *

(*) Je dis souvent ça en anglais. C'est une de mes phrases fétiches en somme ^-^

(**) Comprenez-le, c'est un uke de nature...

Fin du chapitre! Quoi, toujours vivants? Je vous félicite. Et je vous remercie, je n'aurais pas imaginé que des gens iraient jusqu'à mettre ça dans leurs favoris et laisseraient des review's! Comme quoi ça plaît xD je remercie mes fervents lecteurs, toujours à l'affût d'un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que je n'ai pas trop déçu avec ce chapitre... Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, en fait. Mais j'écris en fonction de ce que j'imagine, et je ne modifierai en aucun cas cette histoire ^^

Les réponses aux review's anonymes:

poisson: Merci pour tes review's! Happy new year ~

Kyu-chan: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente, j'ai pas fait un Reborn trop OOC alors... Avec le chapitre que je viens d'écrire j'ai quand même des doutes xD et le Tsuna psychopathe viendra, il viendra x)

Bonne année tout le monde, on se revoit pour le chapitre 4 (si vous suivez toujours) :D


	5. Ch4: Prépare-toi, mais je te vaincrai

Bonjour à vous :D J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le chapitre quatre de "Le royaume Vongola"! Je trouve que mon rythme de publication est rapide pour une fois o_o mais ça ralentira avec la reprise des cours... Que j'aurais aimé ne jamais voir arriver T_T

Réponses aux review's anonymes à la fin, et cætera, tout ça.

Disclaimer (que j'oublie souvent): Rien à moi sauf le décor et l'idée de la fanfic... J'aurais aimé avoir un Tsuna pour jouer avec mais NON.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Prépare-toi... Mais je te vaincrai.**

* * *

Point de vue: _Tsuna._

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula depuis cet après-midi. Elle se passa sans anicroche, le royaume était tranquille. Chaque après-midi, Tsuna étudiait avec son tuteur, et il ne fut plus question de son côté sadique le reste de la semaine. Ce qui énervait un peu le brun, parce qu'il voulait être plus fort. Pour se vaincre lui-même, et montrer aux gens qu'il pouvait ne pas être Tsunaze, l'idiot qui rate tout sur tout.

Un soir, en regagnant sa chambre, Tsuna réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit son tuteur à propos de son autre côté. Lui, un sadique refoulé? Même s'il aurait aimé, il en doutait sérieusement. Sa mère l'avait souvent qualifié de "uke", terme qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne voulait pas connaître. Le sourire qui accompagnait ce mot était tout sauf innocent. Peut-être qu'elle était une sadique.

-Aaaah, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit, même soupir étouffé par l'oreiller. Il se tourna sur le côté: Pourquoi je comprends rien à cette histoire de sadiques?

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas encore, chuchota une voix familière qu'il attribua comme étant celle de sa conscience.

-Même si je ne le suis pas, Reborn pourrait au moins m'expliquer...

-N'en veux pas à ton tuteur, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, répondit la voix.

-Je sais bien, mais...

Il stoppa net dans sa phrase, se redressa aussitôt et regarda autour de lui. Pourquoi la voix qu'il entendait était-elle aussi familière? Il la connaissait, mais ne voulut pas y croire. Et pourtant... Il pensa que sa conscience elle-même ne lui parlait jamais. Il eut soudain un doute. Son regard sonda la pièce...

Oui, il y avait bien quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Il vit quelque chose remuer dans l'ombre, en face de son lit.

-Hiiiiii! hurla-t-il alors d'une voix suraiguë en lançant un oreiller sur la masse d'ombre.

Il lança tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ses quelques autres coussins, puis un livre, deux, trois, toujours en hurlant comme si on s'apprêtait à le violer. Il délaça sa première chaussure et l'expédia avec le reste des objets. Quand il voulut enlever la deuxième, une main le bloqua et une autre se posa sur sa bouche, faisant taire ses cris.

-Tu sais que ça fait mal, une chaussure pareille?

-Mhnn, répliqua l'adolescent.

L'inconnu s'écarta, laissant Tsuna respirer et le dévisager, les joues rouges à force d'avoir crié.

-Reborn?!

-Quoi? C'était drôle, dit le tuteur innocemment en haussant les épaules.

-Drôle?! Mais tu voulais me tuer ou quoi?!

Sa voix frôlait l'hystérie. Le tuteur se renfrogna instantanément:

-Non, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle.

Son regard ne trahissait plus aucune émotion, et le brun frissonna. Gaffe?

-J-Je... Il tenta de reprendre son souffle (avoir hurlé pendant cinq minutes non-stop ne lui ayant pas réussi), n'ayant pas conscience qu'il ressemblait à une vierge qui avait échappé de près à un viol, avec sa chemise froissée et ses joues rouges. Même le décor correspondait: lit défait, objets qui avaient volé partout...

-Je... Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être à moitié agressé dans ma chambre, vous voy- euh, tu vois.

-Leçon nocturne? proposa Reborn avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-... Il y a des heures d'étude pour ça et j'ai eu mon compte aujourd'hui, râla le jeune prince.

-Je ne parle pas de ce genre de leçon.

-Les leçons pour que mon sadisme s'éveille? fit-il, plein d'espoir.

-... En quelque sorte, hésita le tuteur, pris au dépourvu.

-Alors commençons, fit le brun, enthousiaste.

Reborn s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui. Et le fixa.

-Hum... Reborn? tenta Tsuna, soudain gêné.

Le regard inquisiteur de son tuteur sur lui le troublait, plus que d'habitude. En une semaine, il avait appris à le connaître un peu, et savait qu'il n'agissait jamais sans raison. Alors il se contenta de le regarder aussi, même s'il rougissait. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau sur lui. Reborn n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Il n'était comme personne.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie, il constata que son tuteur s'était rapproché. Il était près de lui. Beaucoup trop près. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et le brun n'eut même pas envie de reculer. Il ferma alors les yeux, tandis qu'ils avançaient tous deux, lentement.

Un son les stoppa net.

La musique ressemblait à celle d'un cor. Elle était solennelle, et ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre. Tsuna, rouge tomate, réagit le premier et sauta de son lit.

-Tsunaaaaaaa! cria quelqu'un en défonçant la porte du concerné.

-Papa? fit l'adolescent, calmement, mais les joues brûlantes, en regardant autour de lui. Pas de Reborn.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de là. C'est un royaume voisin qui vient nous parler. Vu que nous sommes tout sauf alliés, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je crois que ce sera vite réglé, dans le jardin.

Il commença à refermer la porte, mais la rouvrit aussitôt.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là, compris? Il y a deux gardes devant la porte.

-Oui papaaa, dit le brun sur un ton blasé.

La porte claqua et Reborn sortit de l'ombre ou il s'était caché.

-Père poule?

-Très lourd.

Il enfila ses chaussures, puis regarda son tuteur d'un air désespéré.

-Ne lui dis rien, je t'en prie.

-Quoi, tu ne l'écoutes pas? Moi qui pensait que tu étais le fils modèle, rit-il.

-S'il te plaîîît, implora-t-il.

-Bon, je ne dis rien si tu promets de travailler plus en cours.

-Merci! dit-il, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre sous le regard plus qu'amusé de son professeur.

-Je reviens vite, et merci encore.

Puis il sauta.

Il se mit aussitôt à courir silencieusement, l'herbe étouffant ses pas. En arrivant au jardin principal, deux fois plus gardé qu'à l'ordinaire, il sourit en voyant que son père ne mettait pas de gardes devant les arbres. Il passa derrière les haies puis escalada son arbre sans se faire voir. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il s'installa et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Eclairé par la lune, un homme descendit du carrosse arborant le blason d'un royaume qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait d'étranges cheveux, blancs comme la lune, et tenait un paquet de bonbons dans la main. Son expression détendue fit froid dans le dos à Tsuna. Il dégageait une puissante aura de confiance et de sûreté, mais elle inspirait la peur de se faire réduire en miettes si on contrariait son propriétaire.

Son père sortit alors du château, et s'avança d'un pas calme et assuré. L'adolescent ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il dégageait une telle aura de puissance et de chaleur protectrice que celle de l'autre avait piètre allure. Un duel de regards commença alors, durant lequel l'inconnu mangea des sucreries.

-Bonjour, mon cher Giotto, déclara finalement l'inconnu après deux minutes d'affrontement.

-Bonjour, Byakuran. Comment vas-tu, depuis le temps?

-Je vis bien, mon armée ne cesse de grandir et mon pouvoir s'accroît de jour en jour. Et toi? Ton fils va bien, aussi? répondit-il sur un ton faussement chaleureux, davantage teinté d'amusement.

-Nous allons bien, le royaume aussi, merci. Quel bon vent t'amène ici?

Tsuna constata que les deux adultes discutaient d'une manière polie et froide, et qu'ils n'étaient qu'en apparence chaleureux l'un envers l'autre.

-Le pouvoir, mon cher, le pouvoir. J'ai récemment conquis le royaume Giglio Nero, dirigé par la princesse Uni, tu te rappelles? C'est mon premier ministre maintenant, elle exécute tous mes ordres à la perfection... Et elle me fournit quantité de sucre. Elle est géniale, non? s'extasia le dénommé Byakuran.

-Si tu le dis, dit Giotto. Il n'y a que toi pour demander du sucre en masse.

-Tu devrais en manger plus, mon cher. Tu es tout pâle!

-Tu es plus pâle que moi, tu devrais au contraire manger autre chose que des bonbons. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas vivre que de ça.

-Je ne mange pas que ça, enfin! Tu as déjà goûté du gigot d'agneau fourré au marshmallow? C'est délicieux. Avec de la salade sucrée... Un régal, déclara-t-il en soupirant joyeusement.

-Je t'aurais bien offert quelque chose à manger, mais je n'ai pas ça en réserve, désolé, répliqua Giotto.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas venu là pour manger mais pour te proposer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc?

_Ah, la racine du problème_, pensa Tsuna en tendant l'oreille.

-Une alliance entre nos deux royaumes. Qu'en dis-tu? Nous pourrions conquérir le monde entier, puisque nous serions les plus forts! Nous sommes les plus grands. Imagine! Le royaume "Gessongola"! Qui ferait la terre entière! Tu serais mon premier ministre et Uni serait ma remplaçante en tant que premier ministre.

-Autrement dit, tu veux mon aide pour conquérir le monde? résuma le blond d'un ton blasé.

-Exact!

-Je refuse.

-Si tu refuses, ce sera la guerre. Souhaites-tu vraiment mettre fin à la paix?

-Je n'ai pas envie de conquérir le monde, surtout si _toi_, tu le diriges.

-Je vois... Alors le temps des belles paroles est révolu. La semaine prochaine, j'enverrai ma déclaration de guerre via mon messager. Prépare-toi tant que tu veux. Prépare-toi... Mais je te vaincrai.

* * *

Fin!

Réponse à la review anonyme:

poisson: Thanks! ^^ Yes, Tsuna-psychopathe is funny (and cool! XD)

Puis vous vous dites, vous les fans de R27: "Mais, ils se sont pas embrasséééés!" Mais ne pleurez pas, ça viendra! XD

Je ne donnerai aucune indication sur la suite de l'histoire, même si on me supplie à coups de photos de Tsuna en uke et de fanfic's à base de lemon! Si vous voulez savoir, il faudra continuer à lire.

Ah, et j'ai une question: Est-ce que mes chapitres sont trop courts?

Sur ce! À la prochaine!


	6. Ch5: Comment ça, moi aussi?

Ciaossu! Pas trop déprimés parce qu'avant-hier, c'était la rentrée? Bah moi si T_T Mes vacances sont finiiiiies! Puis j'ai pisciiiiiiine! Et ça ira paaaaas! (_Bon, T'as fini de raconter ta vie? - _Ouiiiiii, chère conscience! *grand sourire* -_ Ta gueule. -_ Mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi malpoli, franchement? -_ ... Je clos cette conversation. - _Quoi?! Mais-)

Voila, j'vous offre ce chapitre. La suite sera en revanche postée moins rapidement. (Les cours, tout ça... J'ai pas le temps d'écrire!)

Réponses aux review's anonymes et blabla inutile à la fin ^_^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Comment ça, moi aussi?!**

* * *

Lorsque le carrosse ennemi (parce qu'on pouvait maintenant dire ennemi!) s'en alla, Giotto se retourna et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers son château. Tsuna attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour descendre de son perchoir et se faufiler dans sa chambre. Il devinait parfaitement où se dirigeait son père. Tout n'était plus qu'une question de coordination - comment ça, mission impossible?  
Il ouvrit la fenêtre, se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et la referma en suivant. Il se jeta sur son lit en attrapant un des livres qui traînaient par terre, l'ouvrit à une page aléatoire, vérifia qu'aucun détail ne pouvait le trahir et se mit à fixer la page.

-Tsunaaa!

La porte claqua, et le concerné ne leva pas les yeux de son bouquin.

-Papa.  
-Grande nouvelle. Demain nous allons voir les royaumes alliés!  
-Bon voyage.  
-Quand je dis nous, je t'inclus dans le lot, Tsunayoshi di Vongola, dixième descendant du fondateur de ce royaume et mon fils.  
-Je sais qui je suis, papa, répliqua ledit fils en regardant l'autre d'un air attristé (son arme ultime contre les discussions allongées.)

Une, deux, trois secondes s'écoulèrent. Tsuna tourna la page du livre, et repassa distraitement la phrase de son père dans sa tête. Un mot le fit bloquer, littéralement.

-... "Je t'inclus dans le lot"... murmura-t-il en relevant lentement la tête, posant les yeux sur le blond.  
-Oui! Tu viens aussi, reformula Giotto en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-... Comment ça, moi aussi?! Je dois aussi venir?! comprit enfin Tsuna en le dévisageant avec des yeux ronds. Surtout pas!  
-Hm?  
-Enfin, je veux dire... tenta le brun en se calmant, sentant l'aura sombre qui se dégageait de son interlocuteur. C'est pas que je ne t'aime pas... Mais...

Giotto fit la moue.

-Tu ne veux même pas venir avec papa, murmura Giotto d'un ton larmoyant.  
-Je ne voudrais pas rater les cours, rétorqua le brun en cachant un sourire moqueur derrière son livre.  
-... Soit. (Sa voix était glaciale.) Je reviens dans cinq jours. Pendant ce temps, tu ne feras qu'étudier, déclara-t-il avec un sourire tordu.  
-Quoi?!  
-Ça t'apprendra à ne pas vouloir venir avec papa, râla-t-il en faisant la moue et en claquant la porte.

Tsuna entendit ensuite une succession de cris désespérés du style "Tsuna y veut pas venir avec mooooiiiiii" et de "BAM". Son père n'était pas plus adroit que lui. Il étouffa un rire, lança son livre au hasard dans la pièce et s'affala sur son lit en soupirant.

-Si tu pouvais cesser avec cette manie de trucider les gens avec un livre, je t'en serais reconnaissant, lança une voix sarcastique.  
-Hiiii-mhnhnn!

Le cri hystérique de Tsuna fut étouffé par un Reborn à moitié sourd, un livre dans une main, l'autre sur la bouche de son élève.

-Qui tu veux que ce soit, Tsunaze?  
-Mhn, mhnnnmnmmmhn?! Mhnnmn, répondit le brun.

Reborn le lâcha, et Tsuna pût à nouveau respirer. Il dévisagea son tuteur, la scène précédente lui revint aussitôt en tête et il rougit comme pas possible. Surtout que la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pouvait porter à confusion. Reborn était sur lui. Littéralement. Lui était plaqué sur son lit, les mains de Reborn enserrant ses poignets. Et Tsuna pria un instant pour que personne ne débarque dans sa chambre à l'improviste.

-'Spèce de fou, tu voulais me tuer?! J'ai cru avoir une attaque... répéta Tsuna en détournant le regard.  
-Je sais, je suis très drôle. C'est parce que je suis un dieu ~  
-Arrête avec ça! râla l'adolescent.  
-Et bien quoi, c'est faux?  
-... C'est moi qui l'ai dit, si tu te rappelles... Je le sais, donc. (Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.)  
-Oui, oui, je m'en souviens, je ne suis pas encore stupide.  
-Pas encore.

Le tuteur sourit. Pas un de ces sourires moqueurs qui te donnent envie de lui arracher la tête (*****), non, un vrai sourire franc. Celui qui fait rougir les plus sensibles, qui fait sourire les plus timides, qui donne aux sadiques l'envie de te l'arracher, qui fait rire (bizarrement parfois) les plus joviaux, qui fait détourner le regard aux plus fiers.

-Quelle répartie! Tu me plais de plus en plus.

Tsuna bloqua, littéralement. La phrase repassa en boucle dans son cerveau. "Tu me plais de plus en plus." "De plus en plus." "Tu me plais de plus en plus." "Tu me plais." Il avait bien entendu? Non, impossible. Il se repassa encore une fois la phrase. Non, c'était définitivement impossible... N'est-ce pas? Il se repassa encore trois fois la phrase.  
Environ une demi-minute plus tard, lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience des paroles de son tuteur, ses joues se colorèrent furieusement.

-... Ah, murmura-t-il simplement en regardant ailleurs.

Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : Tsuna avait vraiment galéré pour réussir à émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son. Sans sa maîtrise, il aurait hurlé. Comme une fan girl. Pas comme un fan boy, mais bien comme une fan girl qui venait de dénicher un doujinshi en couleur classé "très hard" dans le système de classements qu'il avait établi avec son cousin Fuûta, enfant.  
Une longue minute de silence s'ensuivit, l'élève s'obstinant à regarder le mur qu'il trouvait particulièrement intéressant (le noir avec quelques touches d'orange, n'est-ce pas magnifique? Même si la couleur ne l'aidait pas vraiment... ), son tuteur le fixant.

-...Enfin, soupira Reborn en se relevant. À demain matin, pour ta leçon, Tsunaze.  
-Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fait au Ciel pour mériter ça?! se lamenta-t-il comme s'il allait mourir, en se retournant sur le côté, dos à la porte.  
-Demande à ton père (******), argua le tuteur. Bonne nuit, Tsunaze.  
-Bonne nuit, Reborn. Et je m'appelle Tsuna!

Un petit rire, un claquement de porte, dans son dos, puis plus rien.

-Et maintenant, c'est la guerre... Comme si on n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'embrocher des gens.

Lorsque Tsuna s'endormit, cette nuit-là, il rêva de bonbons, d'un monde sucré (trop peut-être) et de Rebornours (*******). Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé, même dans le plus fou de ses rêves, que la guerre prendrait une telle tournure...

* * *

-Tsunaaa, chantonna une voix lointaine.  
-Laisse-moi, dit l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai un grand... marshmallow... à finir... Dé...gage...  
-Non, Tsuna! Je pars maintenant.  
-Quoi... Mais où...?

Tsuna commençait à reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il jura entre ses dents en regardant son marshmallow géant disparaître. Alors qu'il était debout, il se sentit basculer et chuta dans le vide qui venait de se former. Il ne trouva même pas la force de crier.

-Tsunaaaa! appela encore la personne.  
-... Quoi? murmura le concerné en se redressant lentement, les yeux plissés.  
-Tsuna est trop mignon, déclara-t-il avant d'étouffer le Tsuna "trop mignon" dans ses bras.  
-Je vous l'accorde, fit une voix derrière lui.  
-Papa...? Reborn...? dit Tsuna d'une voix ensomeillée - et étouffée -.

Giotto le lâcha, et il les dévisagea tour à tour, les yeux embrumés de fatigue, avant de brusquement les écarquiller. Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément - de fureur ou de gêne? - et il cria presque:

-Mais pourquoi vous êtes là?!  
-Tsuna, je te l'ai dit hier : je m'en vais voir les royaumes voisins pour les rallier à nous. Sauf si tu veux venir avec moi...  
-Et ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Et bien, je suis sur que ce serait très enrichissant pour toi de visiter les royaumes que nous étudions en classe, intervint brusquement son tuteur.  
-R-Reborn! N'en rajoute pas!  
-Tu vois, même ton professeur le dit! s'exclama joyeusement Giotto.

Tsuna baissa la tête, réfléchissant un instant, et prit alors conscience qu'il s'était fait piéger.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, c'est ça? murmura le brun en posant un regard furibond sur eux, son aura se teintant de noir.

Reborn eut un sourire satisfait, et son père déglutit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du plus jeune en riant d'un air forcé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Calme-toi! Allez, fais tes bagages.  
-Mais... Le regard du jeune prince se posa sur Reborn.  
-Ton père veut que je vienne afin que tu poursuives tes études.

Tsuna ne voulut pas l'admettre (pas tout de suite), mais cette seule phrase le rasséréna.

-D'accord, je veux bien faire mes valises, mais d'abord...

Il les regarda encore une fois, sourit, puis hurla:

-...VOUS SORTEZ DE MA CHAMBRE!

Une fois les deux énergumènes jetés dehors, Tsuna se prit la tête entre les mains.

-J'ai encore été trop gentil! _Encore!_ Je ne peux pas y croire. Moi aussi, je dois y aller...

* * *

(*****) Oui, m'enfin, tout est relatif... *tousse*

(******) Sorry, il fallait absolument que je fasse une référence à ça dans la fiction. (Parce que Giotto, gardien du Ciel, m'voyez... *tousse*)

(*******) cf. "Le dico' Meli-chan27 2013": n.m.: Croisement entre un Bisounours et un Reborn. (Catégorie: Arcobalenours.)

Merci à tous mes lecteurs de lire cette fiction! :D

**Réponses aux review's anonymes!** (S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi un nom/pseudo avec, parce que je réponds, mais si y'a 50 anonymes sans nom ni rien, je peux pas y répondre XD)

**Kyu-chan:** Merci pour la review ~ Mais qui a dit que l'un empêchait l'autre? XD Tu verras, tu verras, la suite me fait rire toute seule, déjà... alors... Voila x) Pour Kyô-chan, je sais pas encore... Mais je compte bien l'insérer dans la fiction! Et Muku-chan aussi!

**poisson:** Thanks! I'm glad you like my fanfiction :D

**Anonyme:** Merci pour la review! XD La suite est là ~ Pour Byakuran, qui sait? Et pour Reborn, suis totalement de ton avis. :')

**Anonyme** (la dernière review postée, en date d'hier)**:** Merci pour ta review! Le R27 c'est le bien (Avec le G27, le 0027, le...) Merci :D La suite, bah elle est là. Les chapitres sont surement courts, faut que je trouve le moyen de les rallonger. GAH! xD

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt pour la suite (qui sortira dans un délai compris entre demain et Pâques) étouça. Ciao-ciao! :3


	7. Ch6: Il est temps de tout t'expliquer

Hello, tout le monde! Je suis désolée du retard, sincèrement. Je vous dit tout à la fin, hm? Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Il est temps de tout t'expliquer...**

* * *

Son sac à ses pieds, Tsuna attendait patiemment - en apparence du moins - dans le hall. Seul son pied qui frappait le sol à intervalles réguliers trahissait sa nervosité.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils aient réussi à me convaincre de partir. Sérieusement, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Il commença à compter les martèlements de son pied sur le sol, leur bruit étouffé par le tapis. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'ennuyait ; il n'avait pas voulu manger quoi que ce soit, redoutant tellement la suite des événements qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer à chaque seconde un peu plus fort. Il frémissait d'angoisse. Marteler le sol l'aidait en quelque sorte à évacuer son stress. Oh, il aurait adoré se sortir ces idées de la tête. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Son angoisse mêlée de frayeur empoisonnait tout son esprit, tous ses sens. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il les vit, tous les deux, tourner au bout du couloir qu'il pût, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, penser à autre chose. Il esquiva prestement son père qui venait de se jeter sur lui en louant les Dieux - "Mon fils a accepté de veniiiiir!" hurlait-il -, heureux de la distraction occasionnée, et se tourna vers son tuteur, lequel n'avait rien qu'une petite sacoche -attaché case, l'avait-il appelé- avec lui.

-Ne t'endors pas, surtout, dit Reborn d'un ton débordant de sarcasme.

-Vous êtes trop lents, rétorqua le plus petit en ramassant son sac.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'as pas voulu manger, dirent les deux adultes en chœur, d'une voix faussement innocente.

La simple évocation de son manque d'appétit le ramena à ses craintes initiales, et il retint un juron. Il se détourna de ses deux interlocuteurs et se dirigea d'un pas précipité vers l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'il s'assit dans le véhicule -une calèche tirée par deux chevaux bruns-, Tsuna prit garde de ne pas croiser le regard inquisiteur de son tuteur en regardant par la fenêtre. Il était seul à seul avec toutes ses craintes, plus une qui venait de s'ajouter. Bien sur, il ne voulait pas admettre une énième faiblesse qui le caractérisait. On ne l'appelait pas "Tsunaze" pour rien! Avouer qu'il avait le mal des transports lui serait fatal, en terme de crédibilité -En avait-il seulement eu un jour?- devant son tuteur. Même Giotto n'était pas au courant. Après tout, il était peut-être un Tsunaze, mais il avait quand même réussi pendant dix ans à éviter les voyages, simulant une grippe par-ci, une indigestion par-là... Il avait des dizaines d'astuces. C'était pourquoi il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. En prime, ils n'étaient que trois à voyager... Le prince, son père et son tuteur. Un détail le fit soudainement réagir, et il bondit presque sur place.

-Père... commença l'adolescent en se retournant vers le concerné.

Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir qui lui était adressé. _Effrayant!_

-Papa, se reprit-il aussitôt. (Giotto se détendit imperceptiblement et lui sourit. Il déglutit.) Qui est censé s'occuper du royaume en notre absence?

Il était inconcevable que son père ait oublié une chose si capitale. Mais on ne savait jamais avec lui... Croyez-le, il avait quinze ans d'expérience, il le savait mieux que personne - sauf sa mère, avant sa mort, peut-être.

- Notre premier ministre, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Hm... fit mine de réfléchir le plus jeune.

-Tu sais que G est génial, se rebiffa Giotto.

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire... soupira-t-il, alors que l'autre se mettait à faire un discours élogieux sur les nombreuses qualités de son ami.

Ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Giotto, et ne cessait de le réprimander lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose de travers - presque tout le temps, en fait. G semblait espérer que le fils de son meilleur ami s'en sorte mieux ; pour l'instant, c'était totalement le contraire. Il régnait une sorte de complicité indéchiffrable entre les deux adultes. Ils se comprenaient presque sans mot : il leur suffisait d'un échange de regards, d'un geste pour, le cas échéant, comprendre que quelque chose allait de travers.

Le brun reporta son regard à l'extérieur, tandis que les chevaux s'ébrouaient, faisant trembler l'habitacle. Il frissonna de manière imperceptible lorsque le cocher s'installa. Et il se retint de pousser un gémissement horrifié lorsque les chevaux se mirent en route sur le chemin cahoteuse. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi..._ se répétait en boucle Tsuna.

Le temps s'écoula lentement, très lentement. L'adolescent fixait le sol, comme s'il espérait que quelque chose en sorte pour le sauver. D'une certaine manière, il était heureux ; presque toutes ses craintes étaient reléguées au second plan. Seule subsistait celle des transports, la moins importante et pourtant la plus présente. Et, il devait se l'avouer, s'il avait été seul, il aurait sauté du véhicule et se serait enfui en courant -pour peu qu'il eût survécu à sa chute, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, rien ne l'empêchait de le faire. Sauf peut-être Reborn, qui était trop près de la sortie et qui le rattraperait sans effort. Et un plan qui tombait à l'eau. Zut. Il allait devoir réfléchir à un plan B. Il sentait son énervement augmenter au rythme des secondes. Le stress le gagnait à nouveau. C'en était trop. Il lui fallait quelque chose susceptible de le calmer, _tout de suite_.

-Pè-Papa? se rattrapa-t-il -de justesse- en se tournant vers le concerné.

-Hm?

-Ou va-t-on en premier, au fait?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit?

-Pour ça que je demande, murmura Tsuna en baissant à nouveau les yeux vers le sol.

Si la personne en face de lui n'avait pas été Reborn et si il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien -aussi bien qu'on peut apprendre à connaitre quelqu'un en une semaine, du moins-, il aurait juré l'entendre pouffer de rire.

-Bien, on va voir un ami d'enfance. Je crois que tu avais trois ans quand on les a vus pour la dernière fois...

-Mais c'est qui?

-Tu verras.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment qu'il craqua. Pour un peu, il l'aurait en effet étranglé, et avec joie. Il émit un petit rire, étrangement calme, tout en triturant ses mains, faisant craquer ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte. Il fallait croire que c'était aussi un moyen de faire passer les envies de meurtre.

-T-Tsuna?

-Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on se fiche de moi, déclara le concerné d'une voix étrangement calme, un peu plus grave, en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son père. Donc tu me dis ou on va tout de suite.

Giotto fut déstabilisé pendant -au moins!- une minute, puis finit par se ressaisir et sourit au professeur du plus petit.

-C'est toi qui l'a fait devenir comme ça?

-C'est à peine si j'ai commencé à l'entraîner, répondit Reborn en levant les mains, geste semblant plaider non-coupable. Seul le sourire qui lui échappait trahissait sa satisfaction.

-Alors je ne comprends pas...

-Je te remercierais de ne pas faire comme si je n'étais pas là...

Ces dernières paroles, prononcées par un jeune prince de quinze ans qui paraissait dix fois plus mature que la normale, coupa court à la conversation dont on l'excluait.

Durant approximativement cinq secondes.

-Dis-moi, Giotto, reprit Reborn.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi? murmura le plus petit, gratifiant son professeur d'un regard noir, en se levant sous l'effet de la colère.

-... Alors réponds à ma question, Tsunaze, dit-il, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. As-tu été sujet au stress, récemment?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Tu m'as l'air un peu trop sûr de toi...

-Oui, j'ai été sujet au stress, plus depuis que tu es là que durant le reste de ma vie, et alors?

-Tu vois, Giotto, je n'ai rien fait.

Tsuna bouillonnait. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur des détails stupides. Comme le fait qu'il venait de presque menacer Reborn. Ou que ce dernier venait de tutoyer son père. Ce n'était que des détails. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait. Peut être, juste une fois, ne plus ressembler au Tsunaze de toujours. D'accord, mais pourquoi _maintenant_?

-Attends, c'est le stress qui a fait remonter _ça_? sembla réaliser le blond. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible...

-_Ça_ quoi?

-Tu ne lui as rien dit ou il n'a pas écouté quand tu l'as fait? fit Reborn d'un air blasé.

-Je pensais qu'il était dénué de don, répondit simplement l'autre en haussant les épaules.

-De _quoi_?!

Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Ni ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'ils se racontaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Reborn souriait, pourquoi Giotto semblait plongé dans son monde, cette histoire de don. Plus rien. Soudain, les deux adultes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers lui, et ce fut finalement son père qui parla :

-Je pense que le mieux, ce serait que tu voies.

Il le força à se rasseoir, et lui fit signe de se regarder dans la vitre. L'adolescent s'exécuta, satisfait qu'on daigne enfin lui expliquer la situation. Satisfaction qui se mua en choc, quand il se regarda dans les yeux.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus bruns, tirant vers le caramel. Ils étaient d'un orange pur, flamboyant. Et, en ce moment, écarquillés, agrandis par le choc.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de tout t'expliquer, soupira Giotto en se passant une main dans les cheveux, épuisé à l'avance de son long discours.

* * *

Puis je coupe la *PAN*

J'ai essayé de faire le chapitre un peu plus long. Ça a pas l'air de fonctionner. Si? Non xD

Je m'excuse de ce retard D: C'est juste que, au moment ou je le finis, et où je vous écris, j'ai une méchante grippe. Elle m'inspire, m'voyez xD

Réponses aux review's anonymes :D

**Kyu-chan**: Ouiiiii xD Vive Bya-chan et les bonbons \o/

**ophelie.r**: C'est pour ça que c'est un rêve - pour ne pas dire cauchemar! xD - je sais, j'écris des trucs trop courts *honte* mais voilà la suite, en espérant que ça t'as plu :D

**Lana**: Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite :D

Je sais pas vous, j'ai l'impression trop bizarre que mon histoire part en vrille... Mais j'adore l'écrire xD

Alors, hum... Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser du temps qu'a mis ce chapitre à paraître T_T je suis impardonnaaaaaaaaable. Pour vous montrer ma sincérité, j'offre à tous les lecteurs un authentique marshmallow de Byakuran! Même que ceux qui laissent des review's ils en ont deux! (Oh punaise, je vais me faire tuer par Byakuran. Aidez-moi a finir le paquet, que je me débarrasse des preuves!)

Un énorme merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux suiveurs, à tous ceux qui lisent cette phrase, et voilà!

À la prochaine! ~


	8. Ch7: Explication et arrivée - Un don?

Coucou le monde! Voila le chapitre 7 ~

Comment vous dites ça...? C'est _fluff? _Hm, disons que c'est dégoulinant de tendresse xD Enjoy! ~

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Explication et arrivée. Un don?! Tu déconnes?!**

* * *

-Je crois aussi, répondit le plus jeune en croisant les bras d'un air renfrogné.

-Aww, tu es si mignon, Tsuna ~

Ce dernier ne releva pas, et attendit patiemment que Giotto le relâche - et le laisse respirer correctement, à l'occasion. Moment qui n'arriva pas, après une longue -et pénible- attente.

-... Papa, murmura finalement l'adolescent d'une voix maîtrisée mais étrangement étouffée, je n'aimerais pas mourir, et je sais que tu n'aimerais pas non plus que ça m'arrive... Excuse-moi, mais tu peux me relâcher avant que je ne meure? Et ne m'aide surtout pas, Reborn, ajouta-t-il en gratifiant le concerné d'un regard lourd de reproches.

-Comme tu veux, Tsuna, sourit son tuteur d'un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sarcastique en croisant les mains sur ses genoux.

-C'était ironique... fit-il pour lui-même, la puissance de sa voix s'amenuisant à chaque seconde.

-Reborn, dit alors Giotto, sans toutefois lâcher son fils (qui commençait à sérieusement se sentir mal). Comment je suis censé expliquer ça?

L'intéressé leva les mains à hauteur de sa tête, affichant un air qui proclamait "débrouille-toi-tout-seul-c'est-ton-fils-donc-ta-responsabilité", arrachant un sourire au plus petit - qui était en train de manquer cruellement d'air.

-Traître.

-Vu comme tu hésites, j'ai un sérieux doute quant à ce que tu essaies de me dire... réussit à souffler Tsuna, faisant preuve d'ironie. Et pitié, lâche-moi, ajouta-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas que j'hésite.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

-Je me demande juste comment tu vas le prendre.

Tsuna rassembla toutes ses forces pour lancer une dernière phrase.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Écoute, je crois que j'en ai marre d'attendre, papa, et j'ai vraiment besoin d'air, insista-t-il.

-Tu "crois" seulement que tu en as marre? commenta alors Reborn. Giotto, laisse-le respirer, tu vas le tuer.

Le brun commençait à voir des étoiles, et ne releva pas. L'interpellé consentit alors à le lâcher -un peu.

Tous deux l'observèrent, tandis qu'il inspirait, goûtant avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'air frais dont on l'avait privé. Il soupira de contentement.

-Merci. C'est bon, on peut y aller, signala l'adolescent.

Il se tourna vers Reborn et murmura de façon à ce que lui seul entende, pendant que Giotto cherchait ses mots:

-Je te revaudrais ça.

-Bon, dit Giotto qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché - au moins, il respirait. Alors, ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à savoir ce que tu as.

-Ah oui?

-On appelle ça le don des Vongola.

Un ange passa.

-Un... don? répéta le plus jeune d'un ton mal assuré.

-En général, il se manifeste lorsque l'on court un danger, expliqua son géniteur d'une voix sérieuse, chose rare chez lui. Enfin, la première fois, se corrigea-t-il. On appelle ça l'Éveil.

-... Et... Je suis en train de vivre cet Éveil, c'est ça?

Il se sentit mal, d'un coup, et il lui sembla qu'on le ramenait brutalement sur Terre. Quand son esprit s'était envolé?

-Non.

-... Non?

-Non, confirma-t-il.

Reborn suivait tranquillement l'échange. Tsuna lui jeta un regard en coin, et rougit en croisant ses yeux ébène.

-M-Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu ne t'es pas Éveillé, tu as failli. Je suppose que le sentiment que tu éprouvais à l'instant, le stress, n'était pas assez puissant...

-D'ailleurs, tes yeux sont redevenus normaux, signala le tuteur en passant.

-C'est vrai?!

Le jeune décrocha un instant de la conversation, et se jeta presque sur la vitre pour mieux voir, constatant au passage que le soleil était bas dans le ciel.

Effectivement, plus de trace d'orange ; rien que la couleur ambrée caramel habituel. Il soupira de soulagement.

-J'ai cru qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais à leur état normal. J'ai eu peur.

-Ils sont bien aussi, en orange, dit le professeur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et ils seraient de toute façon redevenus normaux, ajouta Giotto, inconscient du fait que son fils venait de se figer.

Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il aime mes yeux? Il a dit qu'il aimait les yeux, la, à l'instant, non? Il-a-dit-qu'il-ai-mait-mes-yeux!

Il faillit continuer à voix haute. Quand il constata que personne ne parlait, il se racla la gorge et enchaîna, tâchant de masquer son trouble et priant pour que personne ne l'ait remarqué:

-Et... Et comment je saurais quand... Quand il aura lieu?

-Tu le sentiras.

Giotto haussa les épaules. Bon, apparemment, lui n'avait rien vu. Tsuna soupira discrètement de soulagement, et se concentra sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, essayant de tout assimiler. Il sentit la panique monter - un peu.

-Euh... Est-ce que c'est une blague? Parce qu'un don, quand même... Ça fait un peu gros...

-Ça peut être dur à croire, mais c'est vrai.

-... J'arrive pas à y croire...

-Il faudra bien, dit Reborn en haussant les épaules, arborant un sourire sarcastique, s'attirant un regard noir de l'adolescent - qui rougit brutalement en se rappelant les paroles de l'homme dites plus tôt.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais halluciner plus tard?

-Pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'on est arrivés.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ou on allait, au fait...

-Tu te souviens des Cavallone, j'espère?

-De Dino? Bien sur! sourit Tsuna. Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps!

Il parlait comme un enfant à qui on avait promis un beau cadeau, mais s'en fichait comme de ses premières chaussettes. Dino Cavallone était son ami d'enfance ; ils avaient l'habitude, lorsque ce dernier se rendait à Vongola avec ses parents, de faire les quatre cent coups ensemble - bizarrement, il n'était plus revenu depuis la fois ou ils avaient failli mettre le feu au jardin. Et le brun avait le mal des transports, il n'aurait pas pu supporter une chose pareille. Trop de voyages tuent.  
Dino était le plus âgé et se comportait comme un frère surprotecteur. Comme si un père poule ne suffisait pas, tiens. Mais c'était aussi ce pourquoi l'adolescent l'adorait.

Il sauta dehors le premier, manquant de trébucher sur Reborn. Ce dernier avait dû le retenir, pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase sur le sol. L'adolescent avait eu, brusquement, très chaud lorsque le bras de son tuteur avait entouré sa taille.

-Alors, on ne sait plus marcher?

-... J-Je... Si!

Il se dégagea vivement, sauta à terre, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres au pas de course afin de reprendre une respiration normale plus loin. Il se demanda au passage si son cœur pouvait en supporter autant.

-À vrai dire, je commence sérieusement à en douter... Et pourquoi je réagis comme ça, moi, d'ailleurs?!

Il était la, au bord de la route sinueuse, à se parler tout seul en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il était peut-être fou. Ou pas. En tout cas, il était différent.  
Et ce, depuis l'arrivée de Reborn dans sa vie.  
Il ne se comprenait vraiment plus. Son esprit suivait un raisonnement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre. Parce que si il le faisait... Il avait vraiment peur de ce qui allait sortir, en tout cas. Il décida de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard en entendant les deux adultes parler de "médecin", évoquant l'exorcisme et les sciences occultes, parce que voyez-vous, "Je commence à craindre que le diable l'habite" (merci Reborn pour cette idée).

Oui, il y réfléchirait plus tard...

...Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait de temps, si?

* * *

Réponses aux review's anonymes! :D

**Kyu-chan:** XD Apparemment ça te plaît ~ Bah voilà la suite! Ouais, ce coup est super foireux. Et oui, y'aura du yaoi (ou au moins du shonen-aï), du R27 (RebornxTsuna), peut être avec un fond de All!27, parce qu'on l'aime tous Tsuna x3 Merci pour ta review! Tiens, j'ai promis des marshmallows la dernière fois. *lui en tend deux* Merci pour la review!  
**ophelie.r: **Merci pour ta review! ^_^ Celui-là est plus court, tu vois? Oui, Tsuna est ignoré, rejeté et presque martyrisé. Ce que je l'aime! XD Voila deux marshmallows ~ *en tend deux*

Bon, je sais, c'est super court. J'avance dans l'histoire, mais c'est court. Je voulais juste expliquer ce qui arrive à Tsuna ._.  
J'ai le droit d'espérer une toute petite review? ._. -Nan, t'as pas le droit! C'est pas bien, cesse de mendier!- La ferme, D! Je fais que demander...

Oui, je parle à ma voix-intérieure-qui-n'est-pas-ma-conscience. On l'appelle D. Grand diminutif. -Yo!-

À la prochaine, pour le chapitre 8? Review? Marshmallow?


	9. Ch8: Mauvais rêve et constat

Le royaume Vongola,chapitre 8

H-Hello! *sort la tête de sous le parapluie derrière lequel elle est cachée* V-Vous avez l'air en forme! Héhé... Bon, j'abandonne. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié! Vraiment, vraiment! T_T *se met à genoux devant ses lecteurs* En fait, c'est dû à un léger problème technique qui a supprimé mon chapitre alors que j'en étais à la moitié. J'ai failli finir à l'asile, pour ça. J'ai fini par m'en remettre et c'est alors que des extraterrestres sont arrivés, et m'ont embarquée... *tousse* Mais c'est une autre histoire. Alors, trêve de blabla : ce que vous attendiez tous (ou pas...), le chapitre 8 de "Le royaume Vongola", est là!

Un grand merci à Taabata-sama pour ses conseils précieux.

Un grand merci adressé à chaque personne qui lit ma fiction.

Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, l'ajoutent en favoris et la commentent. Parce que je peux vous le dire, et je ne suis pas la seule : un monde sans reviews, c'est le maaaal.

PS: Arf, j'ai eu besoin de mouchoirs en écrivant ce chapitre. Je vous invite à en prendre. ~

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Mauvais rêve et constat**

* * *

_Les flammes l'entouraient. Autour de lui, tout brûlait, du sol au plafond. C'était le chaos. Des craquements assourdissants retentissaient, de même que des cris. Des cris inhumains. De ces cris qui vous glacent le sang, et vous paralysent tout entier._

_Cependant, lui ne s'en occupait pas. Ou plutôt, ne pouvait pas s'en occuper. Avec une agilité et une vitesse surprenantes, il évita un éboulement de pierres ainsi que de planches de bois enflammées. On cria son prénom, et il agita une main, comme pour dire "Je vais bien." Mais son attention se reporta sur le brasier, qui semblait doté d'une vie propre tant il était agité et impressionnant, lorsqu'un rire fantomatique s'éleva des flammes. Son oeil perçant ne put distinguer qu'une ombre, tandis que ces mots lui parvenaient : _

_-J'ai hâte... Pas toi, jeune Tsunayoshi?_

Tsunayoshi di Vongola se redressa dans un sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Mais, pris d'une violente migraine, il se rallongea aussitôt, se forçant à respirer calmement malgré les battements affolés de son coeur.

-Qu'est-ce que... c'était? murmura-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, passablement troublé.

Sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, ce rêve l'agaçait. Il était bizarrement anxieux.

Parce qu'il avait reconnu la voix qui avait crié son nom, de même que celle qui lui avait parlé du milieu de l'incendie. Bien qu'il ne puisse mettre ni un nom, ni un visage sur la deuxième, il aurait juré qu'elle ne lui était pas inconnue. En revanche, la première... Il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait déjà crié son nom de cette manière, pour l'avoir trop souvent inquiété sans le vouloir.

Mais pourquoi Gokudera Hayato avait été présent dans son rêve, ça, il l'ignorait.

Il avait également dénombré, en comptant Gokudera et en excluant la voix au milieu des flammes, six silhouettes. Mais ne les avaient pas vues. Il n'avait vu personne clairement...

Il décida de cesser d'y penser. _Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. _Et tenta de se remémorer la soirée passée, en dépit de la migraine phénoménale qui l'assaillait.  
Il se souvenait avec précision avoir revu Dino. Comme deux maladroits qui se respectent, ils avaient trébuchés en même temps sur leur propre pied avant de tomber l'un sur l'autre, s'attirant un soupir de Reborn et un rire plus qu'amusé de Giotto.  
Il se souvenait aussi de l'accueil chaleureux auquel ils avaient eu droit. Antonio di Cavallone et son grand sourire conciliant. Sa femme et sa voix à la fois douce et chantante. Leur offre de rester jusqu'au lendemain, accueillie avec joie. Le diner qui s'en était ensuivi. Le dîner... Ah, c'était au milieu de celui-ci que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il avait le sentiment qu'il allait le regretter si il s'en souvenait, mais le voulait quand même, sa curiosité prenant le dessus.

Plus doucement, il tenta de se redresser, ce qui sembla fonctionner, puisque sa migraine ne se renforça pas. Encouragé par ce succès, il posa un pied à terre, puis le second, et se retrouva debout.  
Avec un certain désarroi, il constata qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise trop grande pour lui, et que ses habits de la veille étaient étalés sur une chaise près du lit. Il soupira alors en se rasseyant, attendant que sa migraine ait totalement disparue, tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

0-o-0

Reborn était de mauvaise humeur. Se lever, s'habiller, ouvrir la porte encore dans les vapes et percuter violemment la personne qui était venue te réveiller n'était pas vraiment le meilleur des réveils.  
Il s'était en effet attendu à tout sauf à un Giotto mal réveillé qui venait de la chambre d'en face et qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper à la porte. Résultat, lui se retrouva par terre. L'autre s'était visiblement retenu au cadre en bois de la porte et était resté debout.

-Ohlà, désolé, Reborn.

-C'est rien, dit machinalement le concerné sans le penser une seconde, en se relevant.

-Je crois que je dors encore, tu vois?

Il plana presque littéralement jusqu'au lit du professeur particulier et s'affala dessus.

-Je vais continuer un peu.

-Tu ne veux pas aller réveiller ton Tsuna? railla l'homme au Fedora.

Le blond le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un monstre tout rose qui poignardait les enfants innocents.

-Comment je fais ça si je suis trop fatigué pour bouger? Il ne pourrait pas avoir son câlin du matin, et ferait une dépression, et finirait par se suicider, assailli par la peine et pensant à tort que j'étais un père indigne! expliqua-t-il d'un ton parfaitement convaincu, sous l'oeil blasé de son interlocuteur. Alors que si je dors encore, il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, tu vois?

-Logique, approuva Reborn, toujours blasé. En fait, je dois juste aller le réveiller pour toi, c'est ça?

-Exactement! Je savais que tu comprendrais.

L'autre soupira, haussa les épaules puis sortit en claquant la porte. Le sourire de Giotto s'effaca alors lorsqu'il roula sur le dos, et observa le seul doigt de sa main droite qui portait un anneau.

-Je me demande si je dois expressément la lui donner, ou si ça peut encore attendre...

0-o-0

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, celui avec qui il venait de discuter s'engageait dans le couloir. _Je parie ce que vous voulez qu'il dort encore... Je me demande si il n'est pas tombé dans le coma depuis hier, hm..._

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son élève, il décida de le réveiller de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit.  
En défonçant la porte et en parlant bien fort, quoi de plus normal?  
Il ouvrit donc la porte à la volée, mais les mots qu'il allait prononcer se bloquèrent dans sa gorge.  
Voir son élève au corps androgyne assis sur son lit en train de déboutonner sa chemise trempée de sueur, ça troublerait n'importe qui, pas vrai?

Mais Reborn étant ce qu'il était, il se reprit aussitôt. Surtout qu'il avait fait pas mal de bruit en entrant. Il referma la porte tout doucement, et observa la réaction de Tsuna avec un amusement habilement dissimulé.  
Celui-ci s'était paralysé à l'arrivée de son professeur. Pâle, il l'avait suivi des yeux jusqu'à ce que le "clic" indiquant que la porte était fermée ne semble le réveiller.

-Hiiiiii! R-Reborn! rougit-il.

-Bien dormi, Tsuna? Je comptais te réveiller, vu que tu as le sommeil plutôt lourd, mais apparemment, c'est déjà fait.

Le plus jeune eut pour réflexe de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, tirant en même temps sa chemise pour qu'elle paraisse fermée. Et bien qu'il fut gêné, il ressentit également une pointe de déception quand il constata que le voir comme ça ne l'avait absolument pas ébranlé.

-E-Et comment tu sais que j'ai le sommeil lourd?

-Je sais tout.

-Evidemment.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, tant qu'on y est.

-Laquelle? Je pensais que c'était purement réthorique, comme question.

-Pas avec moi. J'ignore en effet ce genre de chose, à mon plus grand désarroi, et je veux donc savoir si tu as bien dormi, que j'en sache un peu plus.

-Erf... Bah, un cauchemar. La routine, décor en flammes, cris de frayeur et voix douceâtre comme un marshmallow.

-Une voix douceâtre comme...? Bon, laisse tomber.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un marshmallow, c'est ça?

-Je sais tout, te dis-je.

Tsuna soupira de dépit.

-Ne pourrai-je donc jamais avoir une réponse un tant soit peu sérieuse?

-Mais si! Mais pas de moi.

-... Je ne relèverai même pas. Bon, et si tu me laissais m'habiller?

-Pourquoi? C'est marrant de te voir geler sur place - parce qu'il fait froid, tu me l'accorderas.

-Sadique.

-Je sais.

-Ha, ha. Sors d'ici!

Il se pencha légèrement, tendant le bras vers sa chaussure.

-D'accord, je sors, je sors.

Perplexe, le plus petit le regarda sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte, puis fit l'aller retour visuel entre sa chaussure, sa main et la porte. Il saisit la chaussette qui reposait au fond de la première. _Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te balancer quoi que ce soit, là..._

0-o-0

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, Reborn s'adossa à celle-ci et laissa ses pensées dériver. Elles allaient en majeure partie au village d'ou il venait ainsi qu'aux quelques personnes qui y vivaient. Enfant, il avait rencontré un autre orphelin comme lui, au bord de la mort, qui se faisait appeler Colonello. Finalement, à force de vols et de fuites, ils s'en étaient tous deux sortis. Dès lors, ils avaient réunis d'autres orphelins, et avaient été sept au final. Ils avaient élu domicile dans un village abandonné lors d'une précédente guerre.

Et sans crier gare, Colonello, avec lequel il entretenait une certaine rivalité amicale, disparut. Reborn avait eu une frayeur pas possible, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré directement aux autres. Sûr qu'ils l'avaient vu de toute façon, en voyant de quelle manière il avait secoué chacun d'entre eux pour savoir ou il était. Chose inutile, puisqu'il était revenu une semaine plus tard - et s'était pris une raclée de son rival. Il avait ramené pas mal de choses utiles pour Verde, l'ingénieur du groupe, ainsi que son amie d'enfance, Lal, avec qui il avait perdu contact.

Ses souvenirs s'interrompirent brusquement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. L'autre l'avait percuté violemment, et s'était retrouvé par terre, tandis que lui reprit pied.

-Aie aie... maugréa Tsuna en se tenant le front, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ha! fit l'adulte. C'est ton tour!

-Hein?

-Tu demanderas à ton père, répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Tsuna l'attrapa sans hésiter. _C'est chaud, _pensa ce dernier.  
Malheureusement pour lui, Reborn le tira un peu trop fort, et il manqua à nouveau se retrouver par terre. L'autre le soutint par réflexe, et soupira.

-M-Merci... bégaya le plus jeune en détournant les yeux et en s'écartant.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle à manger, ou il était presque sur de retrouver son ami. Il entendait parfaitement cette voix dans sa tête, qui lui hurlait comme pas possible qu'il aurait dû en profiter. _Non, je n'aurais pas dû! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu?! Je ne suis pas am-...  
_Il tourna doucement la tête et dévisagea son professeur particulier qui marchait tranquillement à côté de lui.

_Je ne suis pas... Pas possible!_

* * *

__Merci d'avoir lu ^_^ Tout de suite, les réponses aux review's anonymes!

**Lana:** Contente que ça te plaise! :D Et merci de la review!

**ophelie.r:** Oui, pauvre de lui xD En fait, il a pas tout expliqué, mais ça viendra plus tard... ~ Contente que ma fic' te plaise :D Et merci de ma review!

**Kyu-chan:** De rien xD Rah, mais non, ça précipiterait trop l'histoire *les imagine le vendre à Byaku-chan contre la paix dans le monde* Quoique, comme ça ça peut le faire... Mais il passe ou le R27? xD Il aime ses yeux!*o* Mais ça viendra, ça viendra :p Merci de la review!

**Loulyss: **Ca oui *-* Et c'est pas lui qui s'en verra désolé, je crois que le fait que ses yeux changent passera bien en arrière plan sur ce coup x) Merci de la review!

Le prochain chapitre arrive avant juin, promis. XD Oui, j'ai de la marge, et alors? Au moins suis sûre de tenir les délais ~

_A la prochaine ~ Et merci d'avoir lu!_


	10. Ch9: Arcobaleno

Hello, tout le monde! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre, que je vous avais promis avant juin - et oui, je tiens toujours mes promesses. (_En même temps, juin... Tu abuses sur les délais... _- Mais noooon /PAN/)

Alors, comme toujours, merci de lire cette fanfiction, dont rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée de la fanfiction, je le rappelle. (Qui d'autre peut avoir des idées aussi saugrenues, dites-moi?)

Vous êtes géniaux.

Ainsi, les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont en bas. Et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Arcobaleno.**(*)

* * *

**_Royaume Cavallone - Château._**

Assis à table, indifférent à la discussion qu'entretenaient les plus âgés, Tsuna fixait son assiette sans vraiment la voir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, des pensées qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de la salle, qu'il avait salué Dino, qu'il avait trébuché sur son propre pied en allant s'asseoir, qu'il s'était assis et qu'il avait commencé à manger. Il trouvait qu'il pensait comme une fillette, mais n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, a-t-on vraiment réussi à se débarrasser de ses pensées une fois qu'elles occupaient toute la place? C'était exactement comme si l'on se disait de ne surtout pas penser à quelque chose ; dès lors, on ne pensera plus qu'à ça. Mais était-ce sa faute, si il était tombé amoureux d'un presque inconnu?

- Alors, nous ferons comme cela?

La voix de son père, Giotto, plus forte qu'avant, sortit pour un temps le garçon de ses pensées.

- Oui, c'est réglé, dit Antonio di Cavallone en se levant tandis que son interlocuteur faisait de même. Nous ferons donc ainsi.

Ils se serrèrent la main, avec un sourire.

- Nous devons y aller, dans ce cas. Nous avons encore quelques personnes à aller voir, comme dit tout à l'heure.

La menace de la guerre les enveloppa soudain. Elle semblait étouffer tout un chacun, apportant avec elle le sang et la tuerie. L'adolescent en eut des sueurs froides, et vit du coin de l'oeil que la plupart des autres personnes s'étaient raidies.

Cinq minutes plus tard, montre en main, ils étaient tous trois repartis. Les adieux de Tsuna à Dino avaient été presque déchirants.

_- Au revoir, Dino!_ avait-il déclaré en montant dans la calèche._ Nous nous reverrons bientôt!_

_- Au revoir, Tsuna, je suis sûr que ce jour arrivera bien vite!_

(Après cela, le brun susnommé avait raté la seule marche et s'était écrasé au sol.)

Quelques larmes et au revoir plus tard, la calèche était repartie et il n'en fallut pas plus au garçon pour replonger dans ses pensées qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Reborn? demanda Giotto en se tournant vers celui-ci.

- Hm?

- Il faut se préparer au combat, tu sais ça. Mais si le don de Tsuna se réveille maintenant...

- Ce sera lui qui devra combattre, non?

- Nous n'aurons pas le choix. (Il fixa son fils, lequel regardait par la fenêtre, apparemment ailleurs.) Il faudrait, en prévision de ce cas, commencer à rassembler les Porteurs de bagues... Tu sais, les Gardiens.

- Ne faut-il pas retrouver tes Gardiens à toi? Combien y'en a-t-il, déjà?

- Avec Tsuna, ils devraient être sept. Et nous n'étions plus censés combattre... Ils m'ont redonné leurs bagues... Ils sont étalés aux quatre coins du pays. Il faudrait les rechercher.

- On a vraiment le temps pour ça? soupira Reborn en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Attends, tu as dit sept? (Giotto acquiesça.) Comme les Arcobalenos?

- Arcobalenos? fit une autre voix.

D'un même mouvement, les deux adultes se retournèrent vers Tsuna, et le professeur particulier jura en silence. Comment avait-il pu oublier que le garçon avait lu ce nom dans un dossier, lors d'une leçon?

- Ca ne te concerne pas, Tsuna, lança-t-il presque automatiquement, sur un ton plus rude qu'il l'avait souhaité.

Intérieurement, il s'en voulut lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent se mordre la lèvre et se retourner sans un mot. Giotto n'y prêta même pas attention. "_Arcobaleno...? Ou ai-je déjà entendu ce nom?" _pensa-t-il, ce mot lui était vaguement familier.

Il finit par poser la question à Reborn, lequel fixait Tsuna de ses yeux sans expression. Celui-ci lui répondit doucement, semblant pour la première fois chercher ses mots :

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Seulement que le créateur de ce groupe est un cinglé monumental, si je puis me permettre... Il réunit une bonne centaine de gens et les fait s'entre-tuer - bon, la source est très peu fiable, étant donné qu'elle vient d'un homme qui aime se saouler et raconter des histoires sans intérêt. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a été retenue, c'est parce que la plupart des histoires du vieux sont vraies...

- La plupart.

- La plupart. Enfin bref, il les fait s'entre-tuer, et restent sept personnes à la fin, désignées comme les Arcobalenos. Sache que personne ne sait ce que deviennent ces Arcobalenos - très peu de gens connaissent leur existence d'ailleurs. Je te prierai de ne pas répéter cela...

- Bien sûr... avait murmuré l'autre.

Puis, d'un seul coup, il se souvint dans quel contexte il avait entendu le mot "Arcobaleno".

- Reborn, le village d'où tu viens, il ne s'appellerait pas...

- Si, le coupa-t-il. Mais ça n'a absolument aucun rapport.

Giotto ne dit plus rien. _Le voyage allait être long..._

* * *

**_Royaume Millefiore - Château du seigneur._**

-Tu veux un marshmallow, Uni? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui se prélassait dans son canapé, un paquet de ces sucreries dans les mains.

La dénommée Uni, jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux grands yeux bleus, ne répondit pas. Elle était assise en face de Byakuran, droite comme un i, en parfait contraste avec la personne avachie sur son canapé, les mains sur les genoux, ses yeux vides dirigés vers l'homme, bien loin de ce château absolument somptueux et des marshmallows qui emplissaient les placards de la cuisine et les réserves. Non, son esprit était à la fois hors de ces murs qui la gardaient captive et prisonnier de ceux-ci. Il s'était réfugié dans un petit coin d'elle-même, si près et pourtant si loin d'elle, et il avait la forme d'une ombre trouble. Et cette ombre chuchotait des mots, rien que des mots. Elle savait que tout allait bien se finir, et ce grâce à la personne que Byakuran avait si souvent mentionné depuis son retour du royaume Vongola.

_"Dépêchez-vous, Tsuna, _murmurait-elle. _Je vous attends."_

* * *

(*) Vous noterez le titre très recherché...

Réponses aux review's anonymes:

**Loulyss:** Merci pour ta review! Owi, c'est tellement ça, vive les clichés 8D

**ophelie.r :** Merci pour ta review ~ Et oui, c'est comique, j'étais pliée en imaginant ça! Et apparemment ça ne fait pas rire que moi :')

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait troooop plaisir. Ce chapitre est aussi court que les autres, j'avoue, mais la fiction commence à traîner en longueur, il faut que je fasse des révélations moi! (Et qui sait, je pourrais même avoir la motivation d'écrire un second arc après celui-là XD)

Au revoir, merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine mes très chers lecteurs adorés :D (_Bon, je crois que tu en fais trop._ - Mais non, Autre personnalité! Tu délires!)


	11. Ch10: Le départ

Hello, le monde! Comment va? Ma fic' vous a manquée? (_Quel espoir_...) Bon, je vais pas vous mentir, j'étais en panne d'inspi'. Mais voici que tout est revenu d'un seul coup! Méli a prévu un deuxième arc! *lance quelques pauvres confettis*

Enfin, je m'excuse de ce retard impardonnable. Cependant, je vous offre quand même la suite, mes amis!

Bonne lectuuuure! ~ (Et me frappez pas trop, je vais perdre le peu d'inspiration que j'ai...)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le départ.**

* * *

En réalité, le voyage ne fut pas _si _long. Quelques heures tout au plus (ce qui n'était pas si mal).

La voiture roulait à présent sur une petite route campagnarde, et ce, sous une fine pluie. Ses trois occupants se dirigeaient vers un petit village, _a priori _désert, pour y déposer l'un d'entre eux.

Honnêtement, le plus jeune des trois avait une mauvaise mine. Même du haut de ses seize ans, il avait une personnalité très (très, très) enfantine, et il avait l'impression qu'un parent allait le quitter pour toujours... Même s'il s'agissait de son professeur, qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis un mois à peine, et qu'ils se reverraient sous peu. Mais ça ne changeait _strictement_ rien. Reborn allait partir, et lui manquer. _Il va partir, et il va me manquer._

Reborn saisit sa valise.

"C'est ici que l'on se quitte. Mais nous nous reverrons, bien entendu ; je dois être là avant la fin de la semaine, dit-il en fixant Giotto.

-Exact, fit l'intéressé. Nous irons voir les Shimon, et tu nous rejoindras plus tard.

_Il va partir, et me manquer._

-Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine, dit alors Tsuna. Aura-t-on le temps?

-Bien sûr. Ton père t'entraînera.

-Plutôt les bases... Tu finiras, corrigea ledit père.

-Voila.

Un court silence s'ensuivit. Reborn ouvrit la porte, puis se retourna, une main sur son chapeau - où se tenait Léon, le fier mais néanmoins discret caméléon. Il fit un signe de tête à Giotto et son fils. Ce dernier fixait avec un désespoir grandissant son professeur qui s'en allait. Même si c'était pour une courte durée, il allait lui _manquer._

_Il va partir._

-Eh bien, au revoir.

* * *

_Déprimé._

C'était le mot qu'on utiliserait pour décrire Tsuna. Il fixait le paysage à travers la vitre, observait les gouttes de pluie glisser dessus, et ce depuis le départ de Reborn.

La pluie avait redoublé.

Il ne cessait de voir et revoir son professeur descendre de l'habitacle, sous la pluie, et refermer la porte sans rien ajouter. Mais c'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé.

Il deviendrait plus fort, pour lui montrer que, même sans lui, il pouvait s'en sortir. Pour voir, pour une fois, un sourire fier, et pas un narquois. _Il n'empêche, il n'est quand même plus là..._

Il soupira, dépité.

-Tsuna?

-Hm? fit l'interpellé en s'arrachant à la contemplation de la pluie pour faire face à son père.

Giotto hésita. Une seconde.

-Tu vas t'Eveiller bientôt, tu sais. Mais avant, je dois te montrer ça.

Il leva la main gauche, et désigna son index de son autre main.

"Ceci est l'anneau Vongola du Ciel."

- Du Ciel?

- Oui. Il existe sept anneaux, chacun ayant son propre attribut et chacun fonctionnant avec une sorte de Flamme différente. Tu possèdes la flamme du Ciel, comme moi. Et tu pourras l'utiliser avec cet anneau lorsque -

-Attends, des Flammes? Je veux bien admettre, pour les anneaux, tout ça. Mais des Flammes?! Ça relève de la magie, ça, non? fit Tsuna, oscillant entre le scepticisme et la panique.

-Si tu veux, je te montre...

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il créa une immense flamme orangée depuis sa bague.

-Il y a sept sortes de flammes, dit-il en ignorant la mine éberluée de Tsuna : le Ciel, la Foudre, la Pluie, la Tempête, le Soleil, le Nuage et la Brume. Les gardiens incarnent ces attributs et sont des éléments qui composent le Ciel. En général, les Gardiens ont un tempérament similaire à leur attribut...

-Attends, le coupa Tsuna. J'en ai marre, de vos révélations soudaines, je vais finir par mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque si ça continue...

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu les as tous rencontrés, ces futurs gardiens... Il y a plus ou moins longtemps.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète...

-Tu me crois, au final?

-Oui, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Mais, je dois faire quoi, alors?

-Quoi?

Tsuna haussa le ton : "Pourquoi me dire ça? Tu as ce genre de pouvoirs, non? Donc, me dire tout ça et m'entraîner est sans intérêt, non?

-Mais si tu t'Eveilles, je perds mes pouvoirs. Un seul membre de la famille peut posséder le Don à chaque génération.

-... Pardon? Alors, pourquoi m'Eveiller? Je suis sûr que tu es mille fois plus fort que moi au combat!

-Parce que si nous ne le faisons pas, ça va arriver tout seul. Une guerre ne se mène pas en quelques heures, Tsuna. Imagine que tu t'Eveilles pendant que je me bats avec leur chef? Que penses-tu qu'il va arriver?

-Mais c'est-

La voiture s'arrêta soudain, et une voix s'éleva d'au-dehors:

-Nous sommes arrivés.

* * *

Je suis sûre que personne n'avait d'égard pour ce pauvre chauffeur, hein? :')

Réponses aux review's anonyyyyyyyymes! ~

**ophelie.r** : Merci d'avoir commenté! Voici la suite (et c'est les vacances, donc la publication devrait se faire plus vite!)

**Kyu-chan** : C'est pas grave! Merci d'avoir commenté, avec cette longue review :D En fait, ils sont huit en comptant Uni, mais c'est comme dans le manga, l'alliance des Giglio Nero et des Gesso ont fait qu'elle s'est retrouvée là-bas '-' et on compte Lal aussi oui ~Pour l'OS, pourquoi pas xD Faut déjà que je me rattrape sur cette fic', mon retard impardonnable, tout ça...

**Yomi **: Merci d'avoir commenté! Voila la suite! :D

J'espère vous revoir pour la suite! :D (Et ne pas vous décevoir, à cause de cette publication trop irrégulière...)


End file.
